It's Just so Confusing
by oreo-and-proud
Summary: "Kevin, Connor, Nabulungi and Arnold had been living together for the better part of two years before Connor decided to admit to his homosexuality." not more Connor!angst.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin, Connor, Nabulungi and Arnold had been living together for the better part of two years before Connor decided to admit to his homosexuality.

When Connor had _formally_ come out to them, no one was particularly surprised; they all had their suspicions, but everyone still cheered and congratulated and encouraged him. Because honestly, they'd accepted him long before he'd even begun to accept himself.

Kevin didn't mind that one of his best friends was gay. It wasn't such a big deal to be attracted to the same sex.

He acutely remembered that one time in the seventh grade when an especially pretty boy, _wasn't his name Daniel?_, walked by smelling of something sweet and spicy. His pants had gotten uncomfortably tight then, and that was fine. Hormones can do that. So if Kevin could possibly get a little bit hard at a nice smelling guy, what was so bad about Connor wanting to actually have sex with one?

Of course, Kevin Price wasn't gay. And having a best friend that _was_ gay wasn't going to change that.

Though, there _was_ that one dream…

It had been a happy dream.

Nothing graphic, or x-rated. No, this dream had been sweet.

It was simply Kevin and Connor, sitting on the couch, fingers entwined, Connor's head rested in Kevin's lap. The sun had been playing hide and seek between the horizon, creating a soft, pink glow and a laziness that settled over the two like a blanket.

They were watching some show—Kevin doesn't remember—but he remembers ignoring the show in favor of staring down at the head in his lap.

He remembered smiling softly at an bemused Connor and leaning down to place a peck on his forehead before turning back to the incomprehensible show.

It wasn't romantic—the T.V. had been blaring some obnoxious intro song—and it wasn't lust-filled either. Just a quick kiss. The chaste meeting of lips to skin to show that they were _here_. This is _real_. Life is _good_. Kevin couldn't describe it, but it just seemed so… easy?

No.

Simple?

No.

But he had liked it.

Only during the confusing moment between where the dream ended and reality sunk in did he realize exactly what it was.

That stupid, sickly sweet little dream had been _domestic_.

Kissing like that… it was something lovers did. Small, private pecks for no other reason than just because.

It wasn't until after Connor had come out did Kevin start to _crave_ those dreams rather than fear them.

It was several sleepless nights of musings later before Kevin could finally come out with the fact that he was attracted to Connor.

There was that little pressure in the space just to the right of his heart that annoyed him to no end when he tried to convince himself of this, but it had been promptly ignored.

Yup.

Attraction.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

He accepted this attraction with open arms; it wasn't like he was going to _act _on those confusing feelings, right? He didn't even really like men. He wasn't even gay!

No, Connor admitting to himself that he was gay wasn't going to change anything between them.

* * *

It had been a Tuesday when Connor brought his first boyfriend home.

"Guys," Connor said nervously, not moving from the doorway and staring down at his feet in uncharacteristic bashfulness, "this is Damian," he gestured to the blond at his side, "He's my… boyfriend." He colored at the word and continued to stare at his feet, clutching at Damian's hand for support.

Kevin's nose wrinkled as he watched Damian's wide grin that made his teeth look too big for his face. His teeth was yellow, almost brown, but Kevin figured he was over exaggerating because Connor would never date _anyone_ with rotten teeth.

It was silent for a moment while Nabulungi, Kevin and Arnold sized up the intruder.

"Nice to meet you," Arnold said with a cheery smile, moving in for a hug before seeming to remember something, "Uh," he stepped back, instead opting to hold out a hand, "I'm Arnold!" He looked back to Kevin who smiled and nodded.

Damian, his smile vanishing to be replaced with a look of confusion, held out his hand and winced. "Nervous?"

Arnold shook his head, characteristic grin in place, "My hands can be kind of sweaty sometimes. Kevin says I should take a deep breath and relax my heart when they start to sweat but I told him that doesn't help. But I forgot again... sorry Kevin, I forgot to wipe them off before I shook his hand..."

Kevin interjected before Arnold could start _really_ apologizing for committing yet another socially unacceptable act, "It's fine bud, I don't think it's that big of a deal this time," he smiled at Damian, "I'm Kevin."

They shook hands and Nabulungi stepped forward beaming, "I'm Nabulungi," Her thick accent seemed to surprise him. At Damian's bewildered expression, she continued, "Did Connor not tell you a thing about us?"

"I did!" Connor said in defense, voice small, "I just… maybe I wasn't very clear about the accent or the… Arnold..."

"Ashamed?" Kevin asked jokingly, gaze still ranging from Damian's bulky Tims to his tweed jacket. His eyes narrowed in on the frayed collar and he felt a muscle in his face twitch.

"No," Damian interjected before Connor could speak, "He was just scared I'd judge," He smiled back at Nabulungi, "Nice to meet you, Nabulungi," he kissed her hand and winked when she giggled.

"Okay!" Arnold boomed, wrapping an arm around Nabulungi's waist and pulling her beside him in a possessive gesture, "Let's all go to the sitting room, shall we?"

Connor nodded, pulling Damian along, "There's no need to sound all posh, Arnold. You can still say living room."

"But I'm trying to impress Damian!"

"No need." Damian smiled.

Kevin trailed behind, now looking perplexedly at Connor and Damian's clasped hands. He was close enough to hear Damian murmur into Connor's ear, "Did Arnold not hug me because I'm gay?"

Kevin opened his mouth to defend Arnold's honor when Connor threw his head back in a laugh that made the dimmed lights brighten. "No," he said between chuckles, "Definitely not. You just… Arnold should be taken in small doses. Trust me, he didn't hug you for your own good. Kevin taught him well…"

They managed to squeeze themselves on the worn out couches and chatted easily, something Kevin was perfectly good at. He did his best to ease a visibly nervous Connor and Damian; making jokes, laughing almost as loud as Arnold, ignoring the need to punch Damian in the face, and watching Nabulungi charm her way into yet another man's heart.

But he found it increasingly difficult not to punch Damian in the face.

Especially when he wrapped his arm around Connor's waist. That was a big no no in Kevin's books.

Because Damian didn't deserve to hold Connor like Arnold held Nabulungi.

When Damian _finally_ left, Kevin had found out three simple facts that, for unknown reasons, made Kevin's blood boil.

1) They had been dating for three months.

Three months! Kevin couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that, while Kevin was attempting to sort through his emotional turmoil of finding Connor McKinley attractive, Connor had been running around with the son of Satan.

2) Damian did not like being called the son of Satan.

Nabulungi had been the one to let that slip.

What followed was the particularly uncomfortable conversation of convincing Damian that he had done nothing wrong.

_No, Naba does not think you're a Satanist_.

_No, we don't think you're actually the devil in disguise_.

The last fact Kevin found out during that long visit was, perhaps, the most important.

3) Connor _really_ liked Damian.

This came as a shock to him. The horrible attempts at subtly in their touches, the fleeting glances, the stupid stupidly _stupid_ hand holding; they had all sent him on edge. His skin started to prickle in the most unfamiliar ways that had him itching to hop out of it. His heart sped up and he felt his face morph into a frown more often than what was considered normal.

Kevin didn't like those stupid prickly feelings. They made him all flustered and his clothes too hot.

And the look on Connor's face after Damian left made that pain just to the right of Kevin's heart hurt like a bitch.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**


	2. InterludeTimestamp

**Interlude**

**Or _Why Nabulungi and Kevin and Arnold Would Think Damian May or May Not Be the Son of Satan_**

* * *

Nabulungi, Arnold, and Kevin sat on their tiny couch, watching TV to pass the time before the fourth member of their group arrived with their much anticipated pizza.

"What, exactly, are we watching?" Nabulungi asked the other occupants of the room, face twisted into confusion at the vulgar cartoon playing itself out on the screen.

"South Park," Arnold said, almost reverently.

Kevin, eyes wide and mouth partly open, merely shook his head and made a small choking noise.

Nabulungi tilted her head slightly to the side, "Is the son of Satan really named Damien?"

Neither boy answered, Nabulungi furrowed her brow. "So, the son of Satan is named Damien and we all will be turned into… what, exactly, are those… things…?"

Kevin whimpered and Arnold shrugged while the Damien on the TV set a park on fire.

After the episode was over, Nabulungi, Kevin, and Arnold blinked at the screen in silence while a condom commercial played.

Kevin was the first to break the silence, his voice strained, "Arnold, why did you make us watch that?"

Arnold shrugged and Nabulungi wondered where she could meet this Damien boy, "I haven't seen a cartoon in a long time and… I thought Naba would like it…"

Nabulungi snorted softly and Arnold blushed. Kevin's eyes still remained on the screen. "The… the son of Satan… Satan fighting Jesus…I…"

"I don't think Satan would be killed by Jesus, he is much bigger in size…"

"_Nabalungi_," Kevin chocked out and Arnold giggled behind his hand.

"What?" Nabulungi said, shrugging, "Also, Damien seems to be a very nice boy, his magical powers would be very useful."

Arnold snorted a laugh, ignoring Kevin's strangled whimper.

"Oh calm down, Kevin," he said, throwing an arm around Kevin's shoulders, "It's just a cartoon!"

"Jesus… he… Satan and Jesus, they…."

The doorbell rang and, with a shake of her head, Nabulungi stood to open the door for Connor, "Damien isn't a very bad person, even for the son of Satan. Let's ask Connor what he thinks…"

"No!" Kevin shouted before Nabulungi opened the door, "We are never to talk about this again, understand?"

He looked from Nabulungi, to Arnold, and back again, not dropping his gaze until both nodded. "Good. Now please open the door, I can smell the pizza from here,"

Connor stomped over the threshold into the relatively small apartment, cheeks flushed and snow in his hair, "I still don't see why we couldn't just get delivery," he grumbled through his scarf.

Kevin laughed and took the two boxes from him, "Delivery costs money, this was easier,"

"It's snowing," Connor mumbled as he painfully hung up his coat and blew into his fingers, "It's cold, and it's snowing, and you're telling me that me going out in the cold snow is easy. I hate you."

Kevin grinned and flicked Connor on the ear before settling the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. "Eat up, kids!" he called, grabbing four plates and shoveling four slices onto his own before sprawling onto the couch.

Connor gingerly sat in the little remaining space next to him, Arnold and Nabulungi opting to sit on the floor, and his request for Kevin to move his stupid octopus-like limbs out the way halted in his mouth as he saw the rolling credits on the TV screen, "Were you guys really just watching South Park?"

Kevin's smile vanished and Arnold snorted a laugh before taking a long sip of his drink to hide his smile. Connor, deciding he wasn't going to get a coherent answer from the two anytime soon, turned to Nabulungi.

"I've been told we are not supposed to talk about it…"

* * *

**And that's why Nabulungi thought Damian was Satan spawn!**

**I've been waiting for ever to find out why I made Nabulungi think Damian was Satan's son's name but then I remembered and I wrote this!**

**This story WILL be continued! Eventually!**


End file.
